Azrath
Azrath is an Orsimer member of the Agra Crun. He is found at the Fharun Stronghold. Interactions Blood and the Sacred Words Dialogue ;Blood and the Sacred Words "Outsider, you honor Malacath with your actions. I serve the Furious One as well, and as his instrument of vengeance, I swear that the death of the archivists will not go unanswered. You, however, have a different purpose in all this, I think." :And who are you exactly? "The faithful of Malacath require protectors, especially in these difficult and violent times. I am one of Malacath's mortal agents―one of the Agra Crun. You would say 'the Blood Shield' in the common tongue. You have the archivists' blood, yes?" ::I have the blood, but I'm not quite certain what to do with it. "There was little time to prepare, and still less now. Malacath's vengeance cannot be delayed. But I can give you this book. It describes the path you must walk. You were not intended for this path, but you must walk it all the same." :::Where do I start? "The stronghold keep. A shrine to Malacath waits inside, though it hides in our prince's true place of power. The blood holds the key, though your will and your faith must reveal the way." ::::And this book will help me? "Initiates used it to gain admittance to the old order, as did those who sought refuge in the halls of Malacath's true servants. It will guide you, but like the Furious One, it won't lead you by the hand. You will have to work to succeed. Now go." :::::Wait. Tell me more about the Agra Crun. "The Blood Shields? To most, we are shadows. But for a precious few, we are a beacon of light. Retrieve the sacred words before the Vosh Rakh destroy them, as the Furious One has charged you. I have my own task. Later, we can talk more if you like. Go. The shrine awaits you in the stronghold keep." At the shrine of Malacath: "You have done well, outsider. Not only were you able to find this sanctuary, you proved yourself worthy enough to take up the sacred words. You should be honored to be so favored by Malacath." :Why did the Keeper have to die? "The choice was yours, though Malacath always demands a sacrifice, a display of loyalty and commitment. But rest assured. The Keeper knew her role and she relished the taste of it." ::And what about your task? "The archivists have been avenged and Malacath's fury sated. For now. The remaining Vosh Rakh will soon notice their shrinking numbers and depart Fharun. Until then, I will remain to guard the sanctuary while you get the sacred words to safety." :::Where should I take the scroll? "The Agra Crun is all around, hidden in plain sight. In Orsinium, for example, waits one of the most powerful of our order. Take the scroll to Kroma, but protect it until you reach her. The Trinimac cult wants the truth destroyed at any cost." ::::Orsinium's a big place. Where do I find Kroma? "Go to the residential district and find the house where the light of Malacath shines. Follow the light. It will guide you to Kroma. Give the scroll that contains the sacred words to her and only to her. Now go, and may Malacath protect you." If spoken to again: "You will recognize Kroma when you see her. She is truly favored by Malacath and difficult to miss. She will see that the scroll is safely hidden in a new location. The sooner you deliver the scroll, the sooner the danger will pass." :Shouldn't you take the Words? "Impossible. As I said before, I am of the Agra Crun. The Blood Shields serve Malacath in our own way, but our hands must never touch the sacred Words. This is why you were needed. This is why you had to pass the tests." ::How does one become Agra Crun? "One does not become Agra Crun. One is or is not. I was raised by the faith, trained since my birth to complete the tasks Malacath wishes of me. It is not a path you will ever walk, but today you have set yourself on a road of equal glory." :::What does Malacath want with me? "It is not my place to know. The Furious One often selects champions of considerable gift and determination to serve as his avengers. He has taken notice of you. Perhaps you will never truly know until you find yourself at his feet in the Ashpit." ::::What will you do now, Azrath? "Though the sacred Words must be moved as they have so often before, this shrine is still ancient and sacred. It must be cleansed and secured. New Keepers must be appointed. I will see to that. Your task lies on the road to Orsinium. Travel safely." Appearances * Category:Orsinium: Orsimer Category:Orsinium: Males Category:Orsinium: Wrothgar Characters Category:Orsinium: Agra Crun Members